thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bud (TV Series)
Bud is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high ranking member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Port Arthur, Texas Almost nothing is known about Bud's life prior to the apocalypse, other than he worked as a drywaller, additionally he grew up as a motorcycle enthusiast (as evidenced by his apparel along with his motorcycle.) He had a family, (though the exact composition of which is not known), he had a grandfather who lived up in Shenandoah Valley in western Virginia, whom he frequently visited from time to time. Post-Apocalypse After the onset of the outbreak, Bud alongside his family journyed to the Shenandoah Valley in Virginia in order to locate his grandfather, however to his devastation his family died. At some point later Bud eventually encountered Negan to whom he then joined his group dubbed "The Saviors", upon where he became one of his lieutenants alongside Simon, Wade, Paula, Gavin, Arat, Jiro and eventually Dwight. Bud aided his leader into terrorising other survivors and communities into subjugating to Negan's will, (including ambushing and murdering innocent survivors they encountered on the road.) According to Molly Bud's group enjoyed to demonstrate their superiority to other travelling survivors. Season 6 "Start to Finish" As Daryl Dixon, Abraham Ford, and Sasha Williams continue their drive back to Alexandria Safe-Zone after briefly being separated the day before, they are stopped by Bud, Timmy and other armed men. He informs the trio that their truck, weapons, and all other supplies now belong to his leader, Negan. "No Way Out" Bud takes the trio's sidearms and orders Timmy to make Daryl open the back of the truck. He informs Sasha and Abraham that his group of Saviors will be escorted back to wherever they call home and not to ask any questions. Abraham asks him who Negan is and he pulls a gun on Abraham. Sasha tries to reason with him and so he takes out another gun, now pointing at both of them. After a moment of holding the two at gunpoint in silence, he lowers the guns and says he won't kill either of them. However, he changes his mind after a moment and pulls the guns on them once again, though before he can kill either, he and his entire group are blown up with a rocket launcher by Daryl. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bud has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Death Killed By *Daryl Dixon As Bud holds Sasha and Abraham at gunpoint, he threatens to kill them but then decides not to. However he changes his mind and prepares to execute the two. Before he can pull the trigger, he along with his entire group of Saviors are blown up seconds later with an RPG by Daryl. Relationships Negan Bud was never shown onscreen with Negan although it is evident that he was completely loyal to him, and more than willing to rob and kill other survivors for their supplies on behalf of his leader. It is possible he was one of Negan's close associates as he was shown leading a well-armed group of seven other Saviors during their run-in with Daryl, Sasha and Abraham. Negan personally kills a member of Rick's group as revenge for the deaths of his people, which includes Bud. However, in "Service", Negan calls Bud's gang "the dick brigade," and his flippant attitude about Bud's death implies that Negan did not like him personally. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Start to Finish" *"No Way Out" Trivia *While the character is not specifically named, his actor Christopher Berry personally named him Bud.Character named in Reddit AMA Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Supporting Characters Category:Start to Finish Category:No Way Out